


Pancakes

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, I love these two so much., Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, This is so fluffy!, This will make you smile., Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Two idiots falling in love. Pancakes really help them out. So much so now Arthur thinks he might just be forever in debt to pancakes and chocolate sauce.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea and it is so fluffy i hope you love this. i am really happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> hope this makes you smile.  
> Any prompts or anything you want me to write please comment.

Arthur was sitting across from Merlin in the kitchen island of his apartment. They were both eating their breakfast, while Arthur had opted for tea and crumpets Merlin had decided he wanted tea and pancakes, which didn’t really shock Arthur. So there they were Merlin eating his pancakes with Arthur watching him.

Merlin was doing it again; he was eating his pancakes in the most ridiculous way possible making positively sinful noises at how perfect the pancakes were today.

Arthur sat watching Merlin with his lips covered slightly in chocolate because of the excessive amounts of chocolate he has on his pancakes. He just thought dear god I really do love him.

Arthur just thinks I love this idiot with excessively long gangly limbs and extortionately large ears along with check bones so sharp they could rival even the sharpest of blades.

Arthur loved the fact that Merlin could eat anything neatly except pancakes for some unknown reason, but Arthur knows he wouldn’t change the way Merlin ate his pancakes for anything because, it was pancakes that brought the two of them together.

It started many years ago, they were both just starting university at Cambridge. A tall pale dark hair coloured female dragged Merlin along to her lunch table where she introduced Merlin to everyone. It didn’t take long for everyone to love Merlin, and he became a part of their group faster than you could say pancakes. Everyone seemed to love him except one particularly grouchy blonde who didn’t indulge in conversation with Merlin till the next morning, when the group was sitting in the breakfast hall and they were all peacefully eating their breakfast except for one blonde who was kept sending glares across the table to Merlin who was making rather loud noises whilst eating his pancakes.  Eventually, Arthur just snapped and half shouted about how annoying Merlin was being whilst he was eating his pancakes. Of course, a moody Arthur just has to keep on talking so he brings in Merlin’s class and upbringing scowling the entire time and saying that it must be that he was brought up with no manners.

Not being one to just sit their dumbfounded Merlin retorted with possibly equally as rude responses.

So it could be said that they didn’t particularly like each other in the very beginning. Give a week or two of continuous bickering and some might say flirting (although neither Merlin nor Arthur would ever admit such a thing) and the two were now friends.

Couple months go by and the two are now best friends and they gravitate towards each other always whenever they are in the same room. Naturally, after a while longer they move in together. They both purposely ignore the knowing glances directed at them from all their friends, and mutter excuses about it being cheaper and easier to get to campus.

During the months of living together, they both had ignored the sexual tension that was almost always around them and had managed to go with their lives pretty successfully.

The entire group graduated and all decided to move to London in pursuit of jobs. Merlin moved into his own apartment which was relatively close to Arthurs, even though they had been planning to buy another apartment together in the city Merlin decided against it because he still wanted to prove that he could do everything independently. There was a part of Merlin that wanted to make sure that Uther could never be right when Uther had argued with Arthur about his life choices. The involved Merlin and how Merlin was simply skiving off Arthur’s money. This had further increased the argument with Arthur being livid and proclaiming loudly that Merlin would never do that and was probably more talented at accounts than Arthur himself was.  Although Merlin would never admit it, the last part warmed to his core.

Uther’s and Arthur’s relationship had never been particularly good but the last fight about Merlin had left Arthur furious and determined not to speak to Uther again.

After a while, to everyone’s surprise, Uther apologised to both Merlin and Arthur. After a while, Arthur’s and Uther's relationship became a lot better. A year passed and Uther received the dreaded news that he only had a few months to live.

When Uther passed both Morgana and Arthur made his funeral perfect for him, even if he hadn’t been the best father he had been there’s. Through it all Merlin was by Arthur’s side, but see Leon could hold Morgana and press sweet kisses to her face and try to make her feel better because they were a couple and had been a couple for a while. Merlin couldn’t do the same to Arthur even though it was what they both desperately wanted and needed, because best friends couldn’t do that. Time went by and soon their lives were back to normal again.

Merlin, Arthur and Morgana had set up a company, the rest of the group worked within the company. So life was good because they all got to see their friends everyday and work with them. The company grew and started to get a lot larger. So did both Merlin and Arthur’s feelings but neither would admit anything. Even though it was painstakingly obvious as neither of them had dated anyone for a rather long time.

The company was hiring new recruits and they had started training a few. This new kid mordred started to work under Merlin’s sector of the company.  Arthur to put it simply wasn’t happy at all. Valentines day approached and merlin got two bouquets of flowers. White lilies his favourite and a rather large bouquet of red roses. Both were anonymous. (can you guess who sent the white lilies..???). The girls delighted in teasing Merlin about his secret admirers. Arthur was grumpy throughout the day despite having in come early and started his day well. It seemed when he saw two bouquets of flowers at Merlin’s desk his day seemed to deteriorate. Just as Merlin and Arthur were going to head out to a restaurant like they always did at every week. It’s perfectly normal for best friends to do that right? Even on valentines day. No one said anything because the gang had given up trying to get the two of them together for the past 8 years; no one said anything because everyone already thought the same thing. Both now 26 and it was exactly like how they were at university. Dancing around each other.  

Just as they were about to leave mordred calls out to Merlin, whilst in the presence of the entire gang. He admits it was him who bought him the red roses and asks him out on a date. Merlin looks wide eyed at mordred and then his gaze flick up to Arthur whose jaw is now set in a tight square. Merlin told mordred that he was sweet but he simply wasn’t interested in him and declined his offer as politely as possible.

Throughout dinner, Arthur was particularly moody and played with his food, though Merlin didn’t comment at all.

They both arrived at Arthurs apartment like they usually did, for Merlin spent most of his time at Arthurs apartment and really was just wasting money by renting out his actual apartment. In the morning Merlin was in the middle of making pancakes and tea when Arthur awoke, Arthur was still moody and Merlin had just had it. So he used his magic in the most mature way possible by enchanting his stack of chocolate covered pancakes to hit Arthur directly in the face. Whilst he shouted at Arthur telling him that whatever was bothering him, he shouldn’t take it out on Merlin.

This resulted in a shouting match between the two of them with Merlin finally shouting that it really shouldn’t bother him that mordred had asked him out and he wanted to know just why it was bothering Arthur so much. Arthur just responded by aggressively pushing merlin against the nearest wall and kissing him furiously. Their kiss was full of so much passion and love and it was unsurprisingly perfect and sweet, not just because of the chocolate sauce on Arthurs lips. Merlin melted into the kiss and against Arthur. God knows how long they stood there kissing each other frantically. After they pulled apart Merlin just called Arthur an idiot and pulled him in for another kiss.

It took a few more ridiculous arguments before they finally got together. The entire gang was elated when they both entered the company holding hand and mercilessly teased Arthur about the white lilies.

Now months had passed and here they were eating breakfast in THEIR apartment. It took a while but Merlin finally admitted that there really was no point of having his apartment and moved in to Arthurs and it became theirs. That process was probably sped up by the fact that they had been in love with each other for years.

As Merlin now continued to eat his breakfast Arthur just whispers softly

“i love you Merlin”

Merlin stops chewing and just stares at Arthur wide-eyed for a second before merlin leans over and just kisses Arthur hard, grabbing his shirt this time when they pull apart, and merlin rests his forehead against Arthurs, instead of calling him an idiot he whispers just as softly

“i love you too”

So now Arthur thinks he might just be forever in debt to pancakes and chocolate sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeehh. i hope you enjoyed that i really hope it made you smile.  
> please comment and kudos, it makes me want to write more. 
> 
> any prompts or anything you want me to write please comment.


End file.
